Memories of the Past
by QueensGambit
Summary: Sequel to The Girl That Stole Tsume's Heart. Mika is the only wolf that remembers what happened after they find paradise. Now she is on a mission to help the others remember but to find love once again. However, there is evil lurking around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! As promised I have created a sequel to _'The Girl That Stole Tsume's Heart'. _This story will not be following any story line but my own. Now with that being said, I am not sure how long this story will be so you'll have to bear with me. (: Without further ado, I present to you all, TGTSTH

Disclaimer:: I don't own Wolf's Rain, just Mika and the plot line of this story. It will obviously be AU and what not. So if you have any suggestions then please share! (:

**What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now. ~Author Unknown**

****

"_Mika wake up. Come on open your eyes dammit!" Tsume said, shaking Mika. He lifted his hands away from Mika's body only to see them covered in blood. Looking back at Mika, he saw the gashes riddling her body and the scratches around her face. One scratch in particular caught his attention, starting from Mika's right tear duct, across her cheek and to the edge of her jaw line. It would definitely leave a scar. _

_Mika's eyes flew open, gasping for air. She could barely move without something jarring her body. The blood lose was getting to her, making her vision blurry. A hand touched her face but she could barely see who it was. Tsume's hand rested on her cheek while the other was stroking her fur, comforting her. _

"_Tsume is that you?" Mika whispered. "Damon is dead, Hige and Toboe too. Wh-What happened?" _

"_Darcia. He killed them, along with Cheza." He answered. _

_Mika coughed up blood, leaving a trail down her chin. "Kill him. Kill Darcia and make him pay for all the pain and suffering he has caused. Do it for me." Her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side, the rising and falling of her chest fading away._

_Tsume was furious. The love of his life was dead because of Darica. He would make him pay if it was the last thing he did. Rising from his kneeling position, Tsume turned toward a grinning Darcia. Snarling, Tsume ran toward him and starting biting and claw every inch of him he could. After landing a few hits, he was bit by Darcia in the neck. Darcia unceremoniously dropped Tsume to the ground, bleeding to death. Tsume turned toward Kiba saying, "Well meet again in paradise. Now kill him." _

_Tsume took his final breath before his eyes landed on Mika. 'I love you Mika. Ever since the day we first met.' _

Beep….Beep….Beep!

The sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the room awaking its sleeping occupant. The sleeping read head reached out a hand and tried to shut off the alarm but to no avail. The alarm fell to the ground along with the girl, a tumble of pillows and sheets.

"Damn that's one way to wake up. Stupid alarm." Mika grumbled, untangling herself from the sheets.

The past few months Mika has been plagued by dreams of the past but how she remembered the events was unclear. After all none of the others knew who each other is, or in this case that they were friends. However today was the day Mika planned on talking to each one, trying to help them remember who they all were and what happened. Especially Tsume, it's been a tough couple of months not having a loved one remember who you are but seeing you every day.

Grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans, a tank top and mid-calf boots, Mika showered quickly and was out the door in record time with a set of keys in hand. Approaching a black motorcycle, Mika got on and started it up, heading down the road to the nearest café. As she came up to a red light another bike pulled up next to her. The rider of the bike had a helmet on but the golden eyes told Mika who the rider was; Tsume.

'This will be too easy…' she thought, revving the bike. This in turn earned her a glance from Tsume.

**Tsume's POV**

It turned out to be a nice morning; sun was out with a slight breeze and not too hot. A perfect day to go for a ride. As I was approaching a red light, I saw another motorcyclist with red hair. For some odd reason she looked familiar but how I do not know. As I pulled up beside her, I was able to get a better look, bright red hair, hazel eyes, form fitting jeans and shirt. However what really sparked my interest were the scars littered along her arms and on her face. The scar leading down the right side of her face stirred something within, as if I know how she got it.

For a while now I've been having a dream about wolves, paradise and a flower maiden. Each wolf seemed familiar to me for some reason and the red of the girl's hair was what triggered it. A wolf with the same color fur was in the dream. Mika I believe the wolf's name was…Wait…no it can't be… Could this woman's name be Mika also? Turning my head ever so slightly, I saw she was revving her engine.

"Is your name Mika?" I asked, flipping up the visor on my helmet.

I saw the woman tense, casually glancing in my general direction.

"Maybe, maybe not, if you wish to know then follow me." She said and was speeding off down the road.

**Mika's POV**

"Is your name Mika?" Tsume asked, flipping up the visor on his helmet.

I tensed when he spoke, casually glancing in his general direction.

"Maybe, maybe not, if you wish to know then follow me." I said and was speeding off down the road.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw him weaving in and out of traffic trying to keep pace. Smirking I took a sharp turn into an alley way heading towards the old abandoned park district. In the center of the old park were a still working fountain and some lights. Skidding to a halt by the fountain I waited for Tsume to catch up. The sound of an engine approaching from the alley way alerted me to his presence, turning off the engine of my bike, I leaned against the bike.

"How do you know my name?" I asked once he had shut off his engine too.

Tsume removed his helmet, golden eyes narrowed.

"Is your name Mika?" he asked again.

Rolling my eyes I responded, "Did you not get the hint from my previous question? Of course my name is Mika. Now I'll ask again, how do you know my name?"

"Over the past few month's I have been having some weird dreams. They were about wolves, paradise and a flower maiden. When I say your hair it reminded me of one of the wolves in the dream because it had red fur the color of your hair. I didn't know at the time that your name was Mika but I had heard it in the dream. I decided to give it a whirl and ask you if your name was Mika. Obviously I was right. As for the dreams, I wish they would just disappear." He said, with arms crossed.

I sat in silence for a few moments, trying to figure out why he too would be having the same dream. Have the others been having the same dream? Could it be a coincidence? Unlikely but who knows.

"I too have been having these dreams but what if I told you they weren't dreams but memories of the past?" I asked.

"I'd say you're crazy. I don't know who any of those people…wolves are. I've never met you until today. And you expect me to believe that these are memories? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding you. It's the truth. Now if you don't believe me then come back to this spot in 3 days' time at 8 o'clock. I will be here along with every one of the other wolves in that dream. By then, hopefully you will believe me; if not then I _will_ make you remember. After all, you and I were more than just friends. "I said, starting up the motorcycle again.

"Hn. How will I know you're telling the truth?" Tsume asked, eyeing me carefully.

Smirking back at him I said, "You will whether you like it or not. Something in the depths of your mind will assure you I am telling you the truth. Now whether you wish to agree or brush off that feeling then so be it. Just remember to be here in 3 days, and then I will tell you everything."

Revving the engine again, I raced out of the alley heading back towards the café. The café was a frequent spot for a young boy, Toboe to be exact. He always goes there and we have talked on occasion but nothing about these dreams. Hopefully he will be a little easier to convince.

Hot damn. I hope this turned out pretty good! I'm sorry for taking longer than I expected to get the first chapter done and posted! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first of many chapters to come. As always reviews are welcome…encouraged actually! (: Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry again for the delay. I withdrew from culinary school and am trying to get back into school for English Literature. I wish to thank everyone who added this story to their favorite/alert list! Now I shall not keep you waiting any longer, here is the next chapter! (: Now time for some shout outs!**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl:: I'm so happy you stuck around for both stories! I want to thank you so very much! :'D**

**Foxxiemama5:: Sorry this took forever to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^o^**

* * *

><p>Mika sat in the small café in a back corner watching for a certain brownishred haired boy to show up. He usually shows up around 1:00 and it was quarter till. Sipping her coffee, Mika heard the bell above the door ring. Looking toward it she saw him; Toboe. Smiling she set some change on the table and walked toward Toboe.

"Hello mind if I join you?"

Toboe looked up at the visitor and smiled, "Sure!"

"Thank you. You're names Toboe right? I've seen you looking at the kittens a few times."

"Yeah that's me. I wish those cats had a place they could call home instead of that box."

Mika smiled behind her cup before taking another drink. Toboe always was the passionate one of the group. Toboe continued talking about random things ranging from the cats to the surprisingly nice weather for November. She couldn't help but smile and add in her two cents every now and then. Mika always did enjoy Toboe's company.

"Ah man, I forgot my money again." Toboe said rummaging through his pockets.

"Order whatever you'd like, I'll pay." Mika said handing him a twenty.

Toboe thanked her and ran off toward the counter. Mika placed her elbows on the table and sighed, maybe this one was gonna be harder to convince than she previously thought.

"Mika are you alright?" Toboe asked sitting back down with a cup in hand.

"Just a headache that's all." She smiled.

The two sat in silence each enjoying their drinks when Toboe broke the silence. He sat his cup down on the table, both hands still around it.

"I have a question for you." He started. Mika looked over at him signaling for him to continue.

"Have we met once before? I've been having these weird dreams and you're always in them. It's almost as if we were close in those dreams. You always seem to take over the big sister/ motherly figure which makes me happy but I don't know if it's just a dream or not. Sorry that was random I know." He finished bowing his head.

Mika's eyes were wide, it's seems as though they all are having some sort of flashback of certain times, first it was Tsume and now Toboe. Placing her cup down, Mika reached across the table and grabbed one of Toboe's hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It wasn't random and it's not a dream. They're visions, well flashbacks from a long time ago. We were and are still close, I think of you as a little brother and nothing is going to change that, not even time. Now I have a question for you. Were there others in your flashbacks?"

"Now that I think about it there was. One of them had white hair with a small pony tail, one with long dark brown hair and one with orange hair. Are they friends of ours?"

Smiling Mika nodded and gave his hand a squeeze again. This one did turn out to be easier to convince, okay so maybe she didn't need to convince him but you get the picture. Toboe smiled in return and finished his drink.

"Do you mind if I stay with you?" he asked, looking down.

Mika was shocked to say the least but quickly put on a smile, "Of course. I'd be more than happy to have a roommate." She winked, "Come on I have two more people to talk too but we'll save that for tomorrow."

The next day Mika was up at the crack of dawn. She couldn't sleep, every time she'd close her eyes she'd have nightmares of the past. Toboe was still asleep in her bed whereas she spent the night on the couch until she was able to finish the spare bedroom in her apartment. Running a hand over her face, Mika stood up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen to make breakfast. An hour later Toboe walked into the kitchen yawning and running a hand over his eyes. Blinking a couple times his eyes landed on the different assortment of food on the table. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, etc. was decorating the table.

"Go ahead and dig in. I wasn't sure what all you liked so I made a little bit of everything. Oh and what would you like to drink? I've got orange juice, apple juice, milk, coffee, hot chocolate." Mika asked opening the fridge.

"Orange juice please." Toboe answered filling his plate.

Mika grabbed two glasses and filled them with the juice and placed on in front of Toboe before sitting down and eating. After they were done, Mika started cleaning up with the help of Toboe.

"Hey Mika who are the other people in my dream?" he asked.

"Well their names are Kiba, the one with the dark long brown hair. Hige, the one with the orange colored hair and Tsume is the one with the white hair. I've only talked to you and Tsume. Today I was going to try and find Hige but I don't know where to begin."

"I've seen Hige around the shopping district. He usually frequents the different street vendors but mainly the hot dog ones. I could show you if you'd like!" Toboe suggested.

"That would be great! Let's finish cleaning up and then we'll head out." Mika said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure this is where you saw Hige?" Mika asked.

"Yeah he always here somewhere… Ah-ha! There is he see?" Toboe shouted grabbing Mika's arm and pointing a little ways ahead of them. Tugging on her arm, Toboe lead the way through the crowd keeping a watchful eye on Hige.

Toboe let go of Mika's hand and continued to run ahead.

"Toboe wait! Damn him…" Mika said, breaking into a run dodging people left and right. Mika kept running, hoping in the right direction that Toboe was in when she looked to her left, she collided into something. That something turned out to be none other than Hige.

"I'm terribly sorry! I should have watched where I was going." Mika said holding out a hand for Hige.

"It's no problem." He said. "Uh hey, have we met before? You look familiar?"

"Um, well…"Mika began.

"No way, it is you, Mika!" Before she could reply, Hige grabbed her and lifted her up in the air and hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong> Mwahahaha I am evil I know. But don't worry I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. And how in the world did Hige know her name? Find out in chapter 3! (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! One right after the other! This is what happens when one is not currently in school. :P Hope you enjoy!

_Italics = thought process/conscience_

* * *

><p>"Hige I can't breathe!" Mika said, gasping for air.<p>

"Right sorry, I just can't believe I found you! After all this time plus with the help of the runt over here, I thought I was the only one who had these weird dreams. Have you talked to the others yet?"

"Slow down Hige. I've only talked to Tsume and Toboe and now that I found you the only left is Kiba. Now how the hell did you remember who I was?" Mika wondered.

"Well you have the runt to thank. He came running up to me asking if I had been having any odd dreams lately involving a girl and three guys. When I said yes he started telling me about you and how they weren't dreams but flashbacks, memories almost. After that he dragged me here where you proceeded to run into me." Hige explained.

Mika sighed and looked for Toboe. He was standing behind Hige with a goofy grin on his face. She couldn't help but mouth thank you and turned her attention back to Hige. However the sight that greeted her was, repulsive. Her right eye twitched as Hige stuffed a hot dog in his mouth and chewed with his mouth open.

"That's disgusting…"

"What? Would you like one?" Hige offered through a mouthful.

"No thank you. I lost my appetite." She said making a face.

"Suit yourself. So do you happen to know where Kiba is?" he inquired.

Mika hung her head and said, " Not a clue. I haven't seen him wondering around anywhere. I only knew where to find you thanks to Toboe. Do you know where I can find him?"

Hige shrugged before shoving yet another hot dog in his mouth. Mika's shoulders sagged and she let out a sigh. The two didn't notice Toboe had disappeared until he came running back shouting.

"Hey I found Kiba! Come on!"

Mika and Hige looked at each other and shrugged. It seems Toboe was having all the luck today finding everyone which Mika was thankful for. It would have taken her a few days to find Hige and Kiba let alone meet back up with Tsume at the old fountain. Realization dawned on here, today was the day she was to meet with Tsume again! She completely forgot!

"Shit. We have to hurry up and find Kiba and meet with Tsume. Hopefully Kiba listens to us…" Mika said breaking into a sprint.

Before long they ran into an empty part of town where Kiba disappeared too. Slowing to a walk Mika looked around for any sign of him. Hige and Toboe showed up shortly after huffing to catch their breath. The sound of a trash can hitting the ground caught Mika's attention. The sound came from a nearby alley way, cautiously inching toward the opening Mika went tumbling backwards with a brown, black and blue blur. The two rolled around the street until Mika was pinned to the ground, Kiba hovering above her with a fist stopped in midair.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"My name is Mika. I just came here to talk, that is if you wish to remove your hand from my throat." She growled out.

Reluctantly, Kiba let go of her throat but did not stand up. Sighing, Mika began,

"Do you remember anything from your past? Do I remind you of someone? If so then I have a lot of explaining to do, which is if you are willing to listen. Now have you had any dreams as of late? If so you are not the only one. Those two, along with another and I have also had the same dream. They're memories from our past lives. We're all friends and something happened to make us all, well most of us to forget one another."

"You're lying."

"Is this the face of someone who is lying? Trust me, I know when someone is lying and I can honestly say that I am not lying. I would never lie to a friend." Mika held Kiba's gaze, staring directly into his eyes.

Kiba slowly got off Mika and allowed her to stand up. Brushing the dirt from her clothes, she started walking toward another alleyway.

"Come on, we have to meet up with someone. Maybe then all the memories of the past will reveal themselves to all of you." Mika said, walking into the alley.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mika, Toboe, Hige and Kiba approached the fountain that Mika had first spoken to Tsume. The latter of course was nowhere to be seen. Mika sat down on the fountains edge and looked at her reflection in the water. So much has changed since the battle with Darcia and getting to Paradise. She was gonna have to start all over with her relationship with Tsume but who knew if that would work out again. For all she knew, he no longer had the same feelings for her as he once did.

"Mika he's here!" Toboe said from beside her.

Mika looked up to meet the golden orbs of Tsume, the love of her life. She had a sad smile on her face when she was greeted with a harsh glare.

"It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to worry."

"Hn. So what. Who are they?" Tsume growled.

Mika rolled her eyes and introduced everyone. Once that was down she told them all about Darcia, the flower maiden, Cheza, and them searching for paradise and how they all used to be wolves. She received a few skeptical looks but soon they morphed into ones of realization. They suddenly remembered how they all met and fought alongside each other.

"So it's all true. Everything in our dreams was real. But then why did we forget one another?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't even know who I was the only one to remember everything. The only thing I know of it that we are no longer wolves. We're just regular human beings with a few heightened senses. That's it." Mika answered looking around the group.

"So what do you suggest we do? Go our separate ways like before or what?" Hige added.

"If these dreams are any indication, I think we should all stick together. For all we know it could be sign that something is gonna happen, when I do not know."

"That's a load of bull. Do you honestly believe that?" Tsume said from his perch on the fountains edge.

Mika sent a glare his way and answered him with an icy tone,

"If things hadn't changed you would have easily agreed with me on this matter. But I guess that stick was replaced up your sorry ass once again. If you don't believe me, then fine have it your way."

Tsume glared and gritted his teeth. Mika's glare intensified and if she could she would have shot daggers at him. Toboe glanced between the two former love birds with a sad look. Mika told him about her and Tsume's relationship and how she wishes to rekindle it but from the looks of it that was going to be hard to do.

"If you all would like you may stay at my place. I have plenty of space. You're all more than welcome." She said turning back around, giving Tsume the cold shoulder.

_'That bastard is making this harder than it needs to be.' She thought._

"Hn, I'll pass."

"So be it. Here's the address if you change your mind."

Mika started walking away quickly followed by Toboe and then Hige and Kiba. Tsume was left standing in front of the fountain looking into the water and at the piece of paper in his hand. He crumpled up the paper and stuck it in one of his pockets and walked away.

_'Way to be an ass.' His conscience said._

'Shut up. No one asked you.'

_'She's the one you fell in love with why can't you see that she still has feelings for you.'_

'Hn, from the way she acted back there I'd say she has no such feelings for me anymore.'

_His conscience sighed, 'You are blind. Anyone could see that she has feelings for you and you just screwed up your one chance to make things right._'

Tsume scoffed and blocked out his conscience, just what he needed was to be seen arguing with himself even if it was in his head.

"Shit. I really screwed up big time…"

* * *

><p>Dun...dun...dun! Will Mika and Tsume be able to rekindle their old flame? Find out next time on the Chapter of Memories of the Past! (: Oh and Reviews are most appreciated! ^o^ Ta-ta!<p> 


	4. Attention!

Sorry that this isn't a new chapter! For any of you wondering if I'm still alive or not, I am. I haven't abandoned this story I've just had a major case of writers block plus with the starting of classes again I haven't had much free time. Anyway, if you're all still waiting and reading this story I will have the next couple chapters up hopefully later tonight or early tomorrow morning. Again I wish to apologize for the lack of writing/posting of this story. Now I have a question for all you, what would you like to see happen? Or do you have any ideas to throw my way? Anything is welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really truly sorry for not updating like I'm supposed too. So much has been going on it's been hell. But now that I have classes I'll be able to focus on updating my stories since I'll pretty much have some free time to write.

Anyways I hope many of you amazing readers are still out there waiting for me to get my butt into gear and already update this story. Well I am proud to announce the next chapter! Who knows I just might try and do a few chapters tonight so you all have something to read?

I'm sure many of you want me to stop typing so you can read and I completely understand. But I just wanted to point out something that I most likely did not mention at the beginning of this story. This one won't be as long as the other and with that being said I shall say no more for then I would ruin the ending! Now on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Wolf's Rain. I just own Mika! **

* * *

><p>Today is going to be interesting. After having everyone together again for the first time in a long while was great. Just like old times except for the fact Tsume had to be a complete asshole. Everything turned out A-Okay! However I could tell something is bugging Tsume, I first noticed it we were at the stop light. He was tense; too tense. What the hell was making him so tense? Does he know more than he is letting on? Damn it I can't let this ruin my day.<p>

Tossing the covers off me, I ran a hand through my tasseled hair trying to relieve it of the known bed head. Footsteps from behind alerted me that my house guest was awake. Turning around I was greeted with a sleepy Toboe rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Good morning Mika." Toboe yawned.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." I smiled, before I could say anymore there was a light knock at the door. Receiving a questioning look from Toboe I shrugged and headed toward the door.

"Hello. Good morn…." I trailed off taking note of who it was starting on my door step.

"Hey…" He grunted eyes glancing off to the side.

"Tsume, uh come on in." I said, moving out of the way.

Tsume stood in the middle of the room looking around as I walked to stand in front of him. I was not expecting him to actually show up today, more or less ever. Taking in his posture I noticed once again that he is tense. A look of question appeared on my face but I quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Please make yourself at home. The others should be here shortly and now if you don't mind I'm going to go freshen up." I said excusing myself from the room.

Tsume's POV

What the hell am I doing here? I never should have gone to that so called 'meeting.' Nothing good came from it. All I know is that that girl looks almost exactly like the one in my dream. There is no way that's the same girl, her hair is longer and a brighter shade of red also! Her eyes, now that's where it all changes. The girl's eyes in my dream are happy and have a slight sparkle to them. This girl's eyes are more like she has been to hell and back, a recurring nightmare that she can't escape; like she lost someone dear. No… it couldn't really be… her.

Normal POV

As I exited my room Tsume and Toboe were still in the same spot I left them in. Shaking my head I walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee waiting for the others to arrive. Not even twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Toboe shouted jumping up from his spot on the couch.

"Where is my favorite little red head?" Hige called out walking into the kitchen, "Ah ha! There she is! Mika!" Hige ran and lifted me up in a bear hug not caring that I had a steaming cup of coffee in my hand.

"You can put me down any time now." I laughed.

After talking about anything and everything the conversation turned more serious. Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"How is it you're the only one who remembered what happened with Darcia and Cheza?" he inquired.

"I'm not completely sure. It's almost as if I was _supposed_ to remember. Then again who knows from what I gathered it was a freak accident that I remembered. For all we know it could have something to do with us finding paradise and fighting Darcia. None of us had any strange encounters with a witch or shaman or anything so they couldn't have possibly done something."

We all sat in silence pondering over what I had just said. However it was short lived with a chuckle for Tsume. The four of us turned to look at him.

"You can't honestly believe all of this shit happened. That we were actually wolves where's the proof?" he said.

Sighing I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before speaking, my eyes still closed.

"Do you know what a wolf's eyes look like? If so tell me what you see." Then in a flash I opened my eyes, earning gasps from everyone.

"Those aren't human eyes…" Hige said staring at my eyes.

"That's not possible…" Kiba chimed in.

"Wow!" Toboe said.

Tsume didn't utter a word, he just sat there staring. Then something in his expression changed but it was fast that I could have been seeing things. A look of recognition and familiarity flitted across his face but was gone a millisecond later.

"Wolves are extinct. There is no way anything you say is real." Tsume said.

"That's because you have to look deep down inside yourself. Focus on that hidden part and let it go. Then everything will be clear. Go ahead and try it." I replied.

"This is all a bunch of hocus pocus!"

"Is that what you think? If so you really are an idiot! I can't believe I actually fell for a guy like you back then if had known this was going to be your reaction I never would have sought you all out! But I wanted to; I wanted us to all be friends again like old times. I guess beggars can't be choosers. Now if you'll excuse me I need some air." I stormed out of the room slipping on a pair of boots and slamming the door on my way out.

Kiba opened his eyes, "She's right you know. About us all being wolves, it's all true. Even you know it's true Tsume so why are you trying to hide it? Are you scared?"

"Hn yeah right." Tsume grunted, staring out the back window.

"Then you should go make things right with Mika. It's obvious she did all this for you, she cares about you. She didn't need to hunt us all down because I was the one who encountered her first. I had seen her around town a few times and noticed she looked familiar then I say this flower." Kiba said pulling a flower out of his jacket pocket. "It's a moon flower, Cheza. We were all supposed to remember but some of us locked those memories of the past away; trying to forget, mainly you Tsume. What are you hiding?"

Toboe chose that time to chime in, "She cries you know. Every night she sits on that couch and cries herself to sleep going through all of those times you two spent together. She loves you Tsume, why can't you see that? I don't want to see her cry anymore, she's the mother I never had and the older sister that I don't want to see hurt."

Tsume remained silent after the young wolfs comment. How could he have been so blind? The object of his dreams has been right in front of him this whole time and he did nothing! He didn't even go after her as she walked out of the room.

"You have two choices, walk away like nothing happened or confront her about your own feelings. It's you decision let's just hope you choose the right one." Kiba said standing up and leaving.

Hige also stood to leave but instead punch Tsume. The look of anger was unnerving coming from the upbeat wolf of the group but it was a look that could kill. Hige grabbed the front of Tsume's shirt and pulled him toward his face.

"If you so much as hurt her I will make you pay. No one should be put through the pain she's had to endure, all for a guy." He let go of Tsume and proceeded to leave.

Tsume clenched his hands into fists and out of reflex punched the wall breathing hard. He definitely screwed things up big time. How was he supposed to redeem himself now? Would she be willing to take him back after everything he said?

"Remember Tsume all you have to do is focus on that hidden feeling deep down and release it. You never know what will happen." Toboe reminded him before heading to Mika's room.

That was it! He'd listen to Mika's advice and try and focus on that hidden part, the wolf inside of him and bring it out. He will change into a wolf and prove to her that he still cares. Now if only he knew where to start.

* * *

><p>I hope this was good! :D It took me a bit to come up with but it is complete! At least this chapter is. I'll start on the next one here shortly! ^_^ Don't forget to hit that little button to review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Well I want to start off by thanking _FlamingIceWolfGirl _for the review! Thank you very much! You have made my day…well night. Haha Foot must taste really good since Tsume loves to put it in his mouth a lot! :P

Oh and before I forget the song that helped inspire this chapter is Born to Die by Lana Del Rey. An amazing song.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. Just Miss Mika. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>How dare that ignorant asshole say such things! Why couldn't I have fallen for Kiba or Hige? Oh right because they're not my type. I like the bad boy persona and the only person who fits that category is mister ignorant asshole! I can't take it anymore either he comes around soon or I will give up on him. I don't want to be running around waiting for someone who obviously wants nothing to do with me! I'll give him two weeks tops and if he doesn't come around then I'm gone. I'll head to the next town and start a new life.<p>

"Mika."

Well look who decided to show up. The object of my irritation how did I become so lucky.

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you said enough for one day?" I said, venom dripping off every word. "Actually don't say anything. You have two weeks to figure out what the hell it is you want. Two weeks from now at midnight I will be waiting for you at the entrance of the city. If you aren't there exactly at midnight then you'll miss your chance, I'm not going to stay in a city where I'll see the one thing I want most but will never have, so choose wisely."

With that I walked away not sparing him a second glance. Sure it was harsh but it had to be said. As I previously said I refuse to wait around for the inevitable. I just can't do it anymore this is his final chance and if he doesn't decide within these two weeks, I'll be sorry.

I walked back to the apartment I was currently sharing with Toboe and couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. If I did end up leaving the city I'd have to leave Toboe behind, I can't let him tag along or find out my plan. Opening the door I saw no sign of Toboe. Removing my boots I entered my room and lying in the middle of the bed all curled up was none other than Toboe.

"So that's why I didn't see him." I laughed lightly.

Smiling I climbed in next to him and attempted to get some sleep for once.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Tsume's POV

I think I might have it now! After so many failed attempts I think I have finally found the wolf in me again. Everything Mika said was true. The memories she was talking about are starting to seem real.

My two week time limit was slowly coming to an end; tonight at midnight was the deadline. Glancing at the nearest clock I cursed. I had thirty minutes to get over to the spot before who knows what happens.

Speeding off down the street, I sped through every light and stop sign. The streets were surprisingly quiet for eleven thirty on a Friday night. The clock inside my head was quickly ticking off the minutes I had left until it reached 5 minutes. Shit… I was nowhere near being close. Revving the engine I sped up doing three times the legal speed limit, not caring if I was caught.

Damn it! Please let me make it on time! Please!

Mika's POV

This is it, the time of reckoning. There's only 3 minutes left until I make my departure. I really had my hopes up that Tsume would come around and confess his feelings for me. That was wishful thinking on my part I guess. Thirty seconds remaining. I better get ready to head out; he's not going to show up.

As the hands hit midnight exactly I grabbed my bags and started walking but stopped when a motorcycle stopped right in front of me. Glaring at the driver I dropped my bags, my eyes betraying my expression. He actually showed up. I can't believe it!

"Mika please wait. I… I did as you said and focused on that hidden part inside and let it out. Let me prove it to you. Just…don't leave…please." He said setting the kick stand.

I backed up a few steps giving him enough room. Right before my eyes Tsume disappeared and in his place was the same gray wolf I first met all those months ago. The 'X' shaped scar standing out against his gray fur.

"Tsume…I…I can't believe it. You did it!" I smiled as he changed back to his human self.

"I have you to thank. You opened my eyes to what I really am and I thank you. Without your help I wouldn't have been able to do this…including this." He said pulling me to him and kissing me.

My knees turned to jello on me and I sank into the kiss. Yep, just like old times and I'm glad. Smiling I glanced up at him and couldn't help the tears that built up. It had been too long without him knowing.

"I love you Mika. I always will." He whispered.

Hugging him I whispered, "I love you too, you ignorant asshole." I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"You won't let me live this down will you?"

"Never, you had it coming! And now you have a new nickname to boot!" I laughed again.

"Come on let's head home. I have a feeling there is going to three wolves wanting to know what happened." I said grabbing my bags again and heading toward my apartment.

This night couldn't have ended better. I'm glad Tsume came around and now to see where the future leads us next.

* * *

><p>Don't worry I'm not ending it here! There will be one or two more chapters unless you wish to see something else happen then I can certainly add that! :) Again I want to thank everyone that has stuck around for this story and who has reviewed added it to their alerts.


End file.
